Robot Wars: Series 8/Heat 2
Episode 2 was the second of five qualification episodes which determined the Grand Finalists of the 2016 series of Robot Wars. *Despite the lack of seedings or reference to the previous series, all five heats of the 2016 series see a single robot/team which won a heat in the Seventh Wars compete. In Episode 2, it was Tough as Nails. *This episode's newcomers to Robot Wars were Chimera and Shockwave. However, neither Draven or Foxic had previously competed with a heavyweight outside of Robot Wars Extreme. *This episode provided two cameo appearances by withdrawing/non-qualifying robots: **During the VT with Team Shock before Shockwave's second battle, the team's non-qualifier Manta made a cameo appearance in the background. **During a conversation between Dara Ó Briain and Professor Sethu Vijayakumar, withdrawn qualifier Armakillo can clearly be seen. *Thor's statistics board listed its weight as 110kg. This is an error, as Thor's weight varies between 105kg and 108kg. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 DisConstructor vs Shockwave vs Thor vs Tough as Nails In an attempt to stop the spinning disc from accelerating, Tough as Nails charged into DisConstructor, throwing sparks. Thor chased after the Dutch machine, but missed with its axe blow, and flipped itself over, while Shockwave pressed the pit release. DisConstructor reversed over the floor flipper to avoid Shunt, and was tossed through the air, right in front of Shockwave which barged it into the arena wall, the recoil throwing DisConstructor towards the lip of the pit, and Shockwave pushed it down, eliminating the first machine. Tough as Nails had grabbed the central body of Thor, and the two pushed each other back and forth until Shockwave became involved, ramming into the back of Thor to assist with its push. Thor's axe was too short to make contact with Tough as Nails, and the pincers grabbed Shockwave with Thor on top of it, and pushed both robots at once, although Shockwave entered a private pushing battle with Tough as Nails, mostly edited out of the final cut. Tough as Nails grabed Thor again, but Shockwave wedged underneath Thor and pushed both machines into the arena wall, putting Tough as Nails at an angle where Thor could finally land a blow. Shockwave wedged under the side of Tough as Nails, making it an easy target for Thor, which rained down axe blows until Tough as Nails had lost its removable link. The two allies rolled the defeated Tough as Nails around the arena, until Thor put Tough as Nails on the edge of the pit, and knocked it down with 11 seconds left on the times. Qualified: Shockwave & Thor Chimera vs Draven vs Foxic vs M.R. Speed Squared Both Anarchic Engineering and Team Danby competed in a heavyweight battle in the main series for the first time, while total newcomer Chimera and new machine from a veteran team, M.R. Speed Squared, also participated. Round 2 M.R. Speed Squared vs Thor Winner: Thor via KO (3 points) Foxic vs Shockwave Winner: Shockwave via KO (3 points) Shockwave vs Thor Winner: Thor via Judges' decision (2 points) Foxic vs M.R. Speed Squared Winner: M.R. Speed Squared via Judges' decision (2 points) Foxic vs Thor Winner: Thor via KO (3 points) M.R. Speed Squared vs Shockwave Winner: Shockwave via KO (3 points) Final Table Final Shockwave vs Thor After an initial push against the arena side wall, Thor lost all mobility. From there, Shockwave pressed the pit release, and pushed Thor in, winning the match. Heat Winner: Shockwave Category:2016 series